totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Strzel, traf i uciekaj!
Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa Odcinek 2 "Strzel, traf i uciekaj!" ---- Ben stoi na szczycie góry. Na tej, na której odbywało się ostatnio wyzwanie. 'Ben: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Greckiej Wyspie. Poznaliśmy 12 uczestników, którzy postanowili zawalczyć o milion dolarów na tejże wyspie. Powstały już pierwsze konflikty. Na początku ich zadaniem było zapoznanie się ze sobą i chyba się zapoznali dobrze. Później podzieliłem ich na dwie drużyny - Wściekłe Niedźwiedzie i Mściwe Jelenie. Zadanie okazało się trudne dla zawodników, a zwłaszcza dla Niedźwiedzi. Mit o Syzyfie i Prometeuszu dobrze się łączy. ^^ Mściwe Jelenie niestety przegrały jako pierwsze i to ich zobaczyliśmy na ceremonii, gdzie Brentt pożegnał się z programem jako pierwszy. A kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Tego dowiecie się już za chwilę w... ''Zbliżenie na twarz. 'Ben: '...Greckiej Wyspie! Zaciemnienie. Domek Wściekłych Niedźwiedzi righ|120px Drużyna lekko przybita siedziała w domku. Raymond i Shane siedzieli na łóżku i rozmawiali. Evie wyszła z domku, aby poćwiczyć, a Vera i Claudia ploktowały o chłopakach na wyspie. 'Raymond: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przegraliśmy. I to jako pierwsi. Totalna załamka... '''Shane: '''Jesteś kapitanem. Powinieneś nas poprowadzić do zwycięstwa, ale możesz mnie, gdzieś poprowadzić. ;3 ''Przeleciał palcem po jego ramieniu, a ten go udsunął. 'Raymond: '''Tia. Raczej nie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: 'O co mu do cholery jasnej chodzi? Nieważne. Moja drużyna przegrała, a ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny. Chociaż utrata Brentt'a jakoś nas nie osłabiła. Chyba. '''Shane: '''No weeeź. Mnie się nie odmawia. :3 '''Raymond: '''Widocznie trzeba. Jesteś dziwny. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: 'On chce chyba sobie ze mnie wroga zrobić. ^^ Ale nie radziłbym mu, bo to może się dla niego źle skończyć. ;-; '''Raymond: '''Brentt, nie był jakoś dobry dla drużyny i nic by dla niej nie zrobił, więc nie osłabiło nas to. Ale i tak to nie zmienia faktu, że starciliśmy członka drużyny. '''Shane: '''W tym momencie będzie dobry sojusz. ^^ Nie sądzisz? ''Wskoczył na jego plecy. 'Shane: '''Czo? :3 '''Raymond: '''Ech. W ostateczności mogę się zgodzić, ale pod jednym warunkiem. '''Shane: '''Jakim? ''Zeskoczył z niego. 'Raymond: '''Przestaniesz mnie napastować. Okej? ;-; '''Shane: '''Ale co ja mogę poradzić, że ty jesteś taki kawaiii! <3 A w naszej drużynie nie ma za bardzo ładnych dziewczyn takich jak Jaycee. *-* ''Rozmarzył się. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Jaycee to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, którą znam już od ponad 14/15 lat. :) '''Evie: '''Wolę działać! ''Rzuciła w nią, ale ta zrobiła unik. Z tyłu ujawniła się Rosie ze strzałką i rurką i strzeliła w jej balony, z których wydostały się pszczoły. 'Evie: '''Aaa! ''W panice zaczęła biec po całym terenie starając się zgubić cholerne pszczoły. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: '''I co to ma być?! '''Rosie: '''Jedna z głowy. '''Ben (przez megafon): '''Aktualny wynik 3:1 dla Jeleni! Niedźwiedzie przegrywacie! Została was już tylko dwójka! '''Agatha: '''Wygląda na to, że wygrywamy. '''Rosie: '''No raczej nie inaczej. Chodź. ''I powędrowały dalej. Dariya i Lukas dalej ucieklai przed Claudią, która dawno dała sobie z nimi spokój. Przystanęli oni przy wierzbie. 'Lukas: '''Tutaj chyba będziemy bezpieczni. '''Dariya: '''Na pewno. '''Lukas: '''A powiedz mi. Masz mi za złe za to co zrobiłem ostatnio? '''Dariya: '''Chodzi ci oto, że pomagałeś naszym rywalom? '''Lukas: '''Mhm. '''Dariya: '''Szczerze to nie. Lubię cię jako jedynego no i jeszcze Rosie, ale raczej laska nie jest godna zaufania. '''Lukas: '''Dzięki za szczerą odpowiedź. '''Dariya: '''Spoko. ''Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a ten do niej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Dariya: '''Ta scena wygląda mi bardzo znajomo. Ach! No tak! Grałam w tej scenie w teatrze. Dwoje bohaterów rozmawia ze sobą pod wierzbą, a na końcu się całują!